Dragon Musings
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: The thoughts of two Dragons late at night and beyond. Slash. Claymundo
1. Chapter 1

**_I've never written slash before. This is intense! I'm stoked! Are you stoked? Okay, enough of that. On to the point. This is RaixClay, a pairing that desperately needs more love, so here it is getting more love, McMuffinDragon style! The whole thing is nothing but thoughts. A new paragraph is like a passing of time, just for random reference. _**

**_Dragon Musings_**

"_**The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."- "Unforgettable with Love"-Natalie Cole**_

Man, why can't I sleep? Master Fung would say something like, 'Your restless mind has many roads to travel and many problems to solve.' The usual cheesy stuff just like always. I do have a problem though. It's big and blonde and I can't get it out of my head and it's been there for months.

-sigh-….Clay.

It's his eyes I swear. They're like the ocean. Reminds me of home. Looking into his eyes is just like looking at the ocean. At first it's just blank and blue but you come to see the depth and the wondrous secrets underneath. And his hair is like the soft sands of the beach blowing up into dunes by the breath of the wind….did I really just say that? Jeez, my mom was right; love really does make you goofy and poetic. I'm gonna have to write some of this down. It's good stuff.

Should I tell? No, no I can't do that. Kimiko would die laughing and tell everyone she knows. I'd be prey to Omi's 'slang' for the rest of my life. But what would Clay say? That's the real concern. Hmm….

I still can believe I'm in love with my best friend. I feel really smutty just thinking about this. Clay's straight, plain and simple. And I'm….not. He could never love me back, I just have to face it.

………………………………………………………………………

Gosh, I'm about as awake as the family hound durin' a lightin' storm. It's funny, with all the stuff I could be thinkin' 'bout right now; I'm thinkin' 'bout Rai. Stranger than a six legged cow at the county fair.

He's got real nice eyes. Green, nice earthy color. Purdy hair too, brown, hm, 'nuther earthy color. Wonder if it's natural to get drawn to somebuddy with the colors of your element. Have to ask Master Fung in the mornin'.

Nice bod too. Hey! Wait up a sec, Rai's my best friend, I shouldn't think about him like that. But it is true. Yeah.

Suppose I always thought of him like this, well not always, but fer a good while. Never dreamed I'd say it. Not out loud of course! No! That'd be more embarassin' than having yer pant fall down after you get thrown off the bronco. Heh, heh. Am I laughin' at myself? It's already started.

What would he say anyway? Probably never talk to me again.

Sumthin's wrong with me, I swear. Rai's straight as an arrow. And me? I'm about as straight as a rainbow…..

_**The term 'straight as a rainbow' is something I use all the time as opposed to calling things/people gay. **_

_**Once again, the first slash I've ever written and written at one thirty in the morning where I am.**_

_**R&R and remember,**_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you!_**

****


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, Yay for all the reviews I got. You guys made me happy enough to write more. There are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this chapter._**

"_**The loving are the daring."-Bayard Taylor**_

Raimundo's P.O.V.

I had just finished breakfast and walked outside. Master Fung wasn't feeling well so there would be no training for the next couple of days according to Dojo. The sun smiled down on me and puffy white clouds drifted lazily through the bright blue sky. The perfect day. No Dragon training, I could do my chores later and I was in love. That still sounds weird. Whatever, I'll worry later.

I headed for the garden and saw Clay sitting on the stone bench surrounded by vibrant orange tiger lilies. He held a block of wood in his hand and the beginnings of a cow had been carved out of it. My pulse began to pick up.

Clay's P.O.V.

I'd just sat down and started whittlin' a cow when I saw Rai come into the garden. I looked up and our eyes met. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and looked down at the cow in my hand, pretendin' to be busy. His footsteps came closer and I felt him sit down next to me. He leaned in close and looked at the cow whose back I was straightening and tryin' to calm down. The beating of my heart was loud as a tractor running into a fence; I was surprised he couldn't hear it. "Nice cow." He said with a smile.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" I asked.

Rai's P.O.V.

Why is he getting so defensive? I'm trying to be nice. "It means nothing. It's a good looking cow, okay?" He was suddenly very quiet, quieter than usual. I cleared my throat but didn't say anything else.

Clay's P.O.V.

He was actin' weird. Weirder than usual for Rai. Almost like he was tryin' to say somethin' but didn't have the guts to say it. "So….nice weather we're having, huh?" he eventually said, still obviously not sayin' what he wanted to.

"Yep," I replied simply. Whatever he wanted to say was torturin' him on the inside, eventually he'd blurt it out like he always did; it was just his way. I want to tell him how I felt but how can I? I can't say it, fer sure.

Rai's P.O.V.

What is the problem? It's just four words! Why can't I just say them? I love you, Clay. There! I just said it in my mind. Why can't I say it out loud?

Clay's P.O.V

I love you, Raimundo. How is that so hard? Just say it. Rai opened his mouth to say something. "Clay, I," It's now or never, cowboy. Take the plunge.

Rai's P.O.V.

I was about to say it. I started to tell him when, with no warning at all, he kissed me. Man, if I died right now, I'd die the happiest guy on earth.

Clay's P.O.V.

Dang, if I die right now, I'll die the happiest guy on the whole dang earth!

Rai's P.O.V.

I cut off the kiss and opened my mouth to say what I had wanted to say. "I'm sorry Rai." He interrupted me, "I-"

"I love you!" I blurted out.

Clay's P.O.V.

Ha! I knew it! "What?" I asked dumbly. Is that a word?

"I love you." He said again. His eyes were sparkling with joy like a puppy gettin' a chew toy. I couldn't say anything. His face slowly fell and he looked down at his lap ashamed.

Rai's P.O.V

I felt great, but at the same time really, really crappy. Why did I feel so bad? I'd just gotten a kiss from the guy I love and told him how I feel about him. How unfair is this? It's, uh, what does Kimiko call it? Karma, yeah, karma. Wait, was this really karma?

Third Person, finally

While lost in his thoughts about karma, Raimundo didn't notice Clay wrap an arm around his friend. He leaned in close and whispered softly, "Love you, too." Rai raised his head, eyes sparkling again. Clay smiled and they leaned into each other for another kiss. Their lips were half an inch apart.

"My friends, what are you doing?" There came the unmistakable voice of Omi and both boys froze.

**_Awkward! Yes! Mwahahahahaha, this chapter was a bit of a problem to write since I can't write in the first person for crap. I think I changed tenses about three times, probably more. Okay anyway, I'm going to work on other fics for a while so this is going on the back burner for about a week. And then school will start again and the whole freaking stove gets shut off. I'm starting high school._**

_**Anyway, enough about me. R&R and remember,**_

**_McMuffinDragon is watching you! _**


End file.
